El príncipe destronado
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Un viejo diario escondido entre la oscuridad de un desván...Una tormentosa relación entre las hermanas Black, con fatal desenlace... y un confuso muchacho que busca la verdad a través de otro cuerpo deseoso de encontrarla...


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K.Rowling, no he hecho esta historia con afán de lucro, sino con motivo de diversión.

**Advertencias:** El rating es por femmeslash y relación heterosexual implícitas. Sentimientos y expresiones relaciones incestuosas. Si no te agradan este tipo de situaciones, no sigas leyendo, por favor.

Hola a todos! ésta es mi nueva historia corta, se me ocurrió a raíz de un reto que me propusieron en la página oficial de Harry Potter sobre una relación (aunque en este fic no sea eso exactamente) entre Draco y Tonks. El resto del argumento es mío, bueno, excepto lo que reconozcan de "la jefa", por supuesto.

OoOoOoOoOo **EL PRÍNCIPE DESTRONADO** oOoOoOoOoO

La noche cubre los tejados de la ciudad en un manto espeso y uniforme. Inmensa noche, con luna llena, dolorosa, aulladora y palpitante.

Un muchacho de unos diecisiete años, dieciocho tal vez, espera. Mientras la obsesión que lo atrapa desde hace unos días se expande y se confunde con las traicioneras sombras nocturnas que lo ocultan a la vista del mundo. Y aún se pregunta que ha ido a hacer allí.

Recuerda haber estado hace tan solo unas noches en el sótano de su amplia mansión, unas millas al norte de aquel lugar, leyendo un diario perteneciente a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Un diario que ha logrado atraparle en una diabólica espiral obsesiva de dolor y de deseo.

En él, su madre relata una tormentosa relación adolescente con su hermana, Andrómeda Black, y el chico sigue sin entender como su madre pudo anteponer sus deseos carnales a su padre y a él mismo.

-Traidora- masculla ante la negra noche, la única que oye sus palabras.

Se dirige hacia la antigua casa de su madre, la mansión de los Black. Sabe que logrará entrar aunque esté protegida para ello, pues los Black siempre consiguen regresar a su hogar.

Tras conjurar el hechizo, se halla ante la aterradora mansión, la misma que vio crecer a su madre y que presenció su traición a la familia Malfoy.

Al entrar en el oscuro recibidor, iluminado apenas por unas antorchas pendientes de alcayatas, presiente que algo va a salir mal. Pero, alejado de toda precaución, grita a los cuatro vientos el nombre de aquella mujer, que aunque desconocida aún para él, puebla sus pesadillas con aterradora apariencia espectral.

En respuesta a su llamada, una figura vestida enteramente de blanco, aparece en las escaleras que conducen al piso superior. No puede ser ella, es demasiado joven, pero la sola presencia de la mujer le indica que está más cerca de hallar aquello que busca.

La figura emerge de las sombras, su larga cabellera castaña, se derrama sobre sus hombros en desordenados mechones. En su rostro, puede apreciarse una leve sonrisa.

-Entra, desconocido ¿Conocías a mi madre?- pregunta ella, sorprendida.

Draco frunce el ceño en un gesto de frustración, "¿Conocías?" Parece que ha llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Dónde estás?- vuelve a preguntar la muchacha.

Draco no puede evitar pensar que ella hace demasiadas preguntas. Lo que él ha venido a buscar son respuestas.

Finalmente, sale de su escondite.

-¿Eres la hija de Andrómeda Black?- inquiere él, a su vez.

Ella responde afirmativamente. Ahora ya ha llegado al recibidor, donde se encuentra Draco. Éste retrocede, incómodo, ante la cercanía de la desconocida, pero ella se limita a extenderle la mano.

-Me llamo Tonks, Y tú eres…

-Draco Malfoy- responde éste apresuradamente, avergonzado por la descortesía ante un miembro de su misma familia.

¿Malfoy? Sí, era él, con la misma mirada gélida y gris que había conquistado a su madre. Aunque ella jamás había entendido porqué había sucumbido ante aquel cabello de ángel y aquellos ojos diabólicos.

-Tu madre y la mía fueron amantes en su adolescencia- dijo ella por toda respuesta, eludiendo cualquier otra frase de protesta o de bienvenida.

-Así que ya lo sabes…- mustió el chico sin decidir si debía sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

-Mi padre me lo contó- añadió ella- pero para mi madre fue sólo una aventura, una simple curiosidad… -dijo como si con aquello quedara justificado el odio que sentía Draco ascendiendo por su garganta, quemándole las entrañas. Intensificándolo, si eso era posible, porque para Narcissa Black, Andrómeda había sido algo más que una simple aventura. Ella la llamaba "su princesa…"

Ambos muchachos volvieron a mirarse, en silencio ahora, pensando en las vidas destrozadas, tras las huellas de aquel amor prohibido.

-Tu madre… - empezó Draco sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que le rondaba, quemándole la lengua y luchando por salir.

-Mi madre está muerta- dijo Tonks con un deje de ira en la voz- ¿No sabes la segunda parte de la historia? Mi abuela no pudo soportar aquella deshonra entre dos de sus hijas, y como no iba a matar a su hija favorita, que iba a casarse con un Malfoy, mató a la menor, que debía haber matado antes, por pretender casarse con un muggle… - terminó Tonks en tono amargo.

Draco observó la lágrima que empezaba a resbalar por la mejilla de ella, en silencio, y sin darse apenas cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la eliminó con el pulgar. No podía confesase a sí mismo lo que sentía… deseaba aquella mujer… no, deseaba saber lo que su madre había visto en la suya, deseaba respuestas… todo el paisaje se volvía ahora rojo, y miró los ojos de ella, buscándolos en la cercanía, emborrachándose en la misma mirada que su madre había visto… ahora los labios y la piel de ella, se parecían a la única foto de Andrómeda que el chico había visto en el diario de su madre… ¡Estaba tan cerca! Con el pelo cayendo sobre su rostro en retorcidos y brillantes mechones, atrapó sus labios, la tumbó en el suelo, ambos se buscaron con caricias llenas de curiosidad, con manos ávidas de saber lo que había provocado aquel desenlace años atrás… con manos ávidas de saber de conocer el reflejo del otro en el que se veían reflejadas sus mismas madres. Buscando el amor de su propia madre, Tonks el que su familia le había negado, Draco el que el orgullo de Malfoy había hecho a su madre renegar de él.

No era un acto de amor, sino de desesperación, buscando poseerse mientras la ira y la obsesión inundaba los corazones de ambos y deseaban más que nunca fundirse en uno solo, escapar de las tinieblas que había provocado la antigua historia, de aquel maldito amor prohibido, que tal vez sólo había sido un juego de adolescentes… con nefastas consecuencias.

Draco buscaba en ella, aquello que su madre tanto había deseado, lo que la había llevado a llamarla "su princesa" y habría llevado la vergüenza a la familia de no haberlo mantenido oculto… la historia de los Black era un profundo océano de secretos y mentiras y ambos trataban de buscar la verdad a través de sus labios, de sus manos ávidas de dolor y de deseo…

Ella dolía. Dolía tanto como la deseaba. Pero no se levantó ni se marcho de allí hasta que el alba se atrevió a desplazar a las tinieblas nocturnas.

Entonces, volvió a mirarla y supo que jamás volvería a verla. Supo también, en aquel momento, que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, ambos estarían en bandos distintos en cuanto la guerra comenzara y que aquella historia de su madre iba a ser enterrada en el rincón más recóndito de su memoria, aquel que ni siquiera visitaba en sueños.

Draco se puso en pie, cogió su capa y con ella ondeando a su espalada, salió de la mansión.

En cuanto salió a la calle, apenas teñida por las anaranjadas luces del amanecer, provocó un gran fuego con su varita y puso en él el diario.

Al volverse para regresar hacia su casa, recordó las últimas palabras que había leído en él:

"_Yo tuve una hermana. Habló aquí de ella porque condicionó mi vida y mis pecados. No quiero culparla, pero desde que la conocí la ira y la envidia hicieron su infierno dentro de mí. Y también el amor. Su amor ha sido mi culpa más grave. Su amor aún es mi peso, y vaya donde vaya lo llevaré conmigo_. _Adiós, princesa_."

Draco muy a su pesar, sonrió para sus adentros, si Andrómeda había sido para su madre su princesa, él era su príncipe destronado.

**Bueno, aquí termina este one-shot, acepto comentarios, críticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos, flores, etc. envíenlo todo , pero pongan un review si han leído, por favor. Muchas gracias y besos a todos los lectores!**


End file.
